


Raindrops

by allstoriesintheend



Series: In The Golden Afternoon [9]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV), Once Upon a Time in Wonderland (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Halice - Freeform, Hattice, Mad Curiosity, Wonderland, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-07-28 07:35:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7630972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allstoriesintheend/pseuds/allstoriesintheend
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Imagine your OTP walking home after going to dinner on a rainy night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Raindrops

The moment the first drop of rain landed on his cheek, Jefferson began to groan. The hand that was curled loosely in the blonde’s beside him pulled away so that he could wipe the droplet off of his skin, muttering under his breath.  
  
“What’s the matter, Hatter?” A giggle came from beside him, causing his attention to turn to the blonde as more droplets began to hit them. Alice was smiling up to him, the bright twinkle in her eyes making it almost difficult for him to look so disgruntled about the weather – almost.  
  
                “I told you it was going to rain, but you insisted not to bring the umbrella with us to Rabbit’s. Now we’re more than half a mile from home and we’re going to be _soaked._ ”  
  
                “It’s only a little rain.” Alice chided. She didn’t reach for his hand again, but rather smoothed out the skirts of her blue, knee length dress.  
  
                “You know as well as I that it’s never just a little rain in Wonderland, Alice.”  
  
                “Oh, Hatter. You say it as if you’re going to melt like the Witch from your stories.” Alice skipped a few paces in front, stretching her arms out to allow more of the rain to fall onto the bare skin of them. The skirts of her dress were beginning to become patterned with water droplets.  
  
Jefferson himself was rolling his eyes, watching Alice move to music that only she could hear, like she so often did. He continued to grumble, casting a glance up to the darkened sky. Where the usually purple and blue skies lay at night, dark clouds blocked almost all of the starlight out to allow for their rain to be thrown down upon the ground.  
  
                “I very well might, Alice, if it gets any heavier.”  
  
  
                No sooner had the words left Jefferson’s mouth did the sky open up. Rain began to pelt down upon them, making Alice’s giggles only grow louder as the rain began to soak her through. Jefferson could feel the fabric of his shirt begin to stick to his skin with how wet it had become, and silently cursed himself for bringing either the umbrella, or his favoured hat. He was always forced to take it off whenever they entered the Rabbit’s house for dinner by Mrs. Rabbit herself, and therefore to remove the bickering over his hat, Alice had suggested he leave that at home too.  
  
                His steps became hurried ones, trying to catch up with Alice as she skipped past the Gardens where the flowers were revelling in the rain.  
  
                “Hurry up!” Alice called over her shoulder, holding the skirts of her dress in her hands so that it moved with her as she skipped. “You’re going to melt!”  
  
                “It’s not funny, Alice!”  
  
                “On the contrary!” Alice halted completely, turning to look at him with a bright smile. The gentle curls her blonde locks had been in were plastered down, some curling to the sides of her face. Jefferson squinted through the rain at her, almost dumbfounded as to why she had stopped at all. Alice dropped one hand from her skirts and held it out to him, which he took with his own soaked hand.  
  
                “Why did you stop?!” Jefferson stared at her incredulously, waving around his free hand.  
  
                “So you could keep up.” Alice looked up to him, as though it was the most obvious thing in the world. “Run with me, Hatter?”  
  
Jefferson looked at Alice for all of a moment before he was laughing, brushing back the short dark locks that had plastered themselves to his forehead.  
  
                “Yes.”  
  
  
                By the time they reached the Cottage, both were soaked through to the bone. Alice’s laughter had echoed through Tulgey Wood as they had ran their way home, coupled with Jefferson’s on occasion. Their hands were still clasped tightly together, making it easy for Jefferson to pull Alice against him after he had shut the door behind them. Alice squeaked at the light press of his body against hers, then began to giggle as intentionally sloppy kisses found their way to her jaw.  
  
                “Hatter!” Alice pushed gently at his shoulders, earning a throaty chuckle in response.  
  
                “Mm, love?”  
  
                “I thought you wanted to get dry.”  
  
Jefferson lifted up just enough to kiss her properly, having it last for barely moments before he was pulling away from her entirely, starting on the buttons of his shirt to shrug it off of his shoulders. Alice’s cheeks began to fill with colour, the blush settling in as she watched him throw the wet piece of clothing to the floor. He turned to her, offering out a hand while a smile played on his lips.  
  
                “Can I help…?”  


* * *

  
                The following morning, Alice woke to a groan pouring from her Hatter’s lips shortly before a sneeze shook his entire being. Alice moved, resting her chin against his chest rather than having her blonde curls splayed across the bare skin there. Jefferson had a hand across his eyes, shielding himself from the little light that poured into their bedroom.  
  
                “Hatter?”  
Alice’s whispered words were followed by a harsh cough. Jefferson’s arm that was curled around her waist tightened, brushing his fingers against the bare skin of her hip.  
  
                “I told you we should have taken an umbrella.”  
  
Alice giggled softly, shuffling herself up along their bed to press a kiss just under his jaw. She pulled the thick blankets up along with her, earning a hum of appreciation from her Hatter’s lips.  
  
                “We’ll stay in bed today?”  
  
Jefferson allowed her to settle against his chest once more before he moved the hand from his eyes. Alice could hear the steady thrum of his heartbeat, and her fingers brushed a pattern along his chest. His hand that had shielded him from the light had settled against Alice’s shoulder, giving a gentle squeeze.  
  
                “Sounds perfect.”  



End file.
